


Bling! (The Bicker/Banter Remix)

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. The wolf wants to go as Elvis. Fraser and his Rays discuss that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bling! (The Bicker/Banter Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remix: the Drabble - original fic Trick or Treat, by Simplystars.

'It's...' Fraser squinted, trying both to filter the brilliance of Dief's Halloween costume and find a polite way to say “tacky”.

'Don't look at us, he picked it out himself. Didn't you, Dief?'

Dief barked.

'Hey, don't knock it,' said Ray Kowalski. 'He's the King. Have some respect.'

'I like Elvis as much as the next guy, but he's kinda easier to respect in the early period,' said Ray Vecchio.

'Look who's talking, Mr Pink-and-Blue. I've seen the pictures.'

'Hey, you want some of this?'

'Kinda.' Kowalski grinned wolfishly, and Dief knew it was time to trot out.


End file.
